User blog:CureDelta/Futari wa Pretty Cure Review
Futari wa Pretty Cure Review First off I would like to start off with plot. It's not my favorite, but there really wasn't anything that was very complex in my opinion. It was kind of simple, and since it was simple, it wasn't hard to tie in all together (unlike some other seasons). They have to get the Prism Stones in the Prism Hopish and have it restore the damage done to the Garden of Light and defeat the Dark King. Like I said, not very complex, and even after the first half of the season (which felt like it could end halfway anyway) it still kept a pretty simple plot, which worked well. Now I know there are people that prefer a more complex plot and story, and in all honesty, I do too. A simple plot is good if it works well within the show, but with Pretty Cure I wanted a more complex plot. So what got me through it? The characters. Let's talk about them. Misumi Nagisa, a star lacrosse player at school, and Yukishiro Honoka, the president of the Science club. There really isn't much about them that really interested me. They kind of have pretty common qualities from characters in other shows, and alone, most of the time they weren't the most interesting to me. However, when they were together, that's a complete different story. I loved how these two characters interacted throughout the season, and loved the episodes that centered around them and their friendship. This was a big part of the season that I loved, but what about the other characters? Nothing really special. Honestly, some of the minor characters were pretty annoying and didn't interest me like minor characters from later seasons. The villains also weren't too interesting either, and they never really got to grow on me since they only stayed for about 5 episodes and didn't have much personality. Even Kiriya, a character that apparently lots of people love, I never found interesting. Sure, he was the most interesting, but nothing really stood out to me. He felt like a character that you kind of just needed to want him to turn good, and he did get reborn at the end, which did make me very happy. Mostly because of Nagisa saying that maybe her and Honoka would meet him again someday, which is actually what got me kind of hyped for Max Heart, because I wanted to see if Kiriya would have to do with the plot in the sequel. Did he? Nope. Now onto art. The artstyle in this season didn't really stand out to me, which I could see why people could believe it was a bland season from the outside. The designs for the civillians and villains weren't bad, but nothing great either. The designs for Cure Black and Cure White, however, I did like. They were simple, but good, my favorite being Cure White's. The designs for the items and fairies were cute, so I liked those as well. The attacks and transformations were also nice, the attacks being better in my opinion. Not as colorful as others, and they kind of stand around and wait for the costume to appear on them. I know they do that in other seasons, but at least they had more movement in their transformation scenes. And now for music, which I could sum up in one word: fantastic! I loved the opening, the ending, the OST, the vocal albums, I loved it all, and the opening is probably one of my favorites from the whole franchise. The fighting was also something I really liked about this season, and while they did make it seem a bit slow sometimes, it was pretty enjoyable, especially the final/serious fights which made me so excited. Now to sum up the season. What did I think of it? I thought it was great. I know some people probably prefer the newer and more colorful seasons, but I think this season really did a lot of things right. I loved the close bond of Nagisa and Honoka, I loved the music, I loved the way it made me worried about the characters and feel some of the emotion trying to be given off, and although the season does act a bit slow at first, once you get into it, you can't stop watching, or I couldn't at least. The fighting was awesome, especially the final/serious battles that made me on the edge of the seat. While the season had its problems, the things that they did right were mostly very good, which overshadows the flaws. Overall, it was a great watch for me, and if you know a fellow Pretty Cure fan who hasn't seen it yet, I suggest recommending it to them. Soon I'll try to do a Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart review, so look out for that! Category:Blog posts